How To Save A Life
by pokemaster101
Summary: Light Yagami's good looks have gotten him raped as a child, abused, and experimented on. By protecting his family, he doesn't say anything and develops a cold side, slowly losing sanity. Later on, he works with the enigmatic L on his tormentors case...
1. Prologue: Mirror Mirror

_After a month of no computer, this feels different. Nevertheless, I owe you all at least one chapter. So, here it is: a prologue (that I've actually written, made a few changes, though)._

_I'd also like a Beta Reader, and an explanation on how to communicate with one, please. (XD)_

_I'm dedicating this prologue to **RobinRocks** and **Narroch** for the 'mirror mirror' idea. Even if it's originally from Disney, the way they used it inspired this prologue Thanks you two!_

Disclaimor: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own the idea of Mirror Mirror.

_Italics_ – Light's thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_ – Darks thoughts

**Prologue: Mirror Mirror**

What…is this!

I…my head…w-what…

I felt my knees hit the floor, m hands clutching my head like a lifeline. My eyes are squeezed shut, trying to will away the constant throbbing. My heart is beating fast. I clutch my chest over it, feeling its pulsing.

A heart attack…?

No.

Yes.

Yes and no. Now, wait. It's not a heart attack. A headache. A searing, painful, throbbing headache. My head feels like it's going to split open.

My head is buzzing – like a static from a TV.

And just like a TV, it began to flicker, and a voice made itself known.

_Light…_

What?

_Light…it…worked…_

Wait, what! What worked! This is – no, don't panic.

_Hello, Light. We finally get to meet. Although, I wished that it wasn't under these circumstances, nor this painful._

The TV began to flicker.

_I…have to go. It hurts… I feel your pain._

I didn't even notice the blood seeping out of my ears.

W-who…?

I am Dark.

The TV flickered off.

I felt myself fall forward, blood still poring and on the brink of unconciousness.

Light and Dark.

Parallel, look-alikes, different - yet the same.

Mirror mirror.

_2pg. Yes, yes, it's short. But it's only the prologue. Seems so much longer on paper…_

Everyone: Review please!


	2. What Was That?

_Well, this is new. I'm working on chapter one on the same day as the prologue. Interesting… _

Forgot to inform last chapter:

Rated M because of the implied rape, abuse, experiments, etc. And they will still be happening.

**Warnings:** Implied rape, shows of abuse, experiments, torment, torture, etc.

This is Horror/Tragedy. Although, there will be some romance and other things in here as well.

Pairing: LXLight OTP FTW! I like LightXL and might add in some, but LXLight is my main pairing.

Basically, all of the characters are the same age. I'll let you know if I make any changes.

Yes, yes, OOCness galore. There will be some ICness. I'll try my best. But Light likes to be in control, and since he's not, he's a little out of it. His ego is smaller as well.

His sexuality is…homosexual. In _Death Note How To Read 13_, it said (on the lines of) that Light wasn't capable of loving a woman. (XDDDDD) Anyone know who first found out "Imagay"? I rofled. XDDD THAT is _awesome_! 8DD XDD

Will there be OC's? Probably not. Maybe a few people talking or something.

Overall, this story is based on the song _How To Save A Life_ by _The fray_. The song happens mainly later on. I might do lyrics from other songs. Not every chapter will have lyrics, though.

In addition to a Beta Reader, I may also want to get a co-writer. My mind runs blank half the time and I don't want this to sound silly, lol, ehehehehehe… '^-^ AND an explanation on how they work. XDD It's fine if I don't get either. I'm a little eh on them, anyway.

Disclaimor: I don't own Death Note. Why would I be writing FANFICS if I could write the actual thing? I'd make a separate series on L & Light and Matt & Mello being couples and having different adventures and whatnot. And BB and Near switching off with everyone, but L & Light and Matt & Mello are my main couples. ^-^

I don't own the song _How To Save a Life_ by _The Fray_.

Did I forget anything? Please let me know.

_And now it is four days (and then some) later. XD_

_Italics _= Thoughts

**Chapter 1: What Was That?**

Light's POV

_Oh, this has been such a _wonderful_ day!_ I thought sarcastically, throwing the trash out. No way was I going to let mom do it. I don't need to be asked on why there are so many paper towels (tissues and toilet paper will fall apart) in my basket. So, I told her that I'll do it; she works too hard, anyway.

Of course, I had to do everyone else's, and Sayu happily distributed hers into the bag for me. I think she's grateful from not having to sneak empty bags of potato chips in there.

She's a good kid. Likes to have fun. But we're not allowed to eat after midnight. I admit, I do it too, but I throw them away secretly before anyone wakes up. We both love our potato chips…I am very grateful that I'm the only one that likes barbequed.

She grinned at me then skipped up the stairs and gave me a wink.

I got you.

I am also very grateful that our trash bags are black. No need questioning on what's red. I'm pretty sure that they're insulated. They better be…

"Hello!" I said to the man, smiling warmly. He smiled back and took the bags. I made sure he threw them in and moved on before going back inside.

I'm just glad that it happened in the bathroom. I don't want to explain to mom on why I need carpet cleaner.

I'm a great actor, and can probably pull it off, but the smell will probably still linger, even if I use air freshener.

Before the incident, I was helping with a 'project' on how many crabs someone can take getting pinched in various places before crying out.

Moaning and groaning doesn't count.

At least it's November, then I can wear a hoodie. I usually use my mother's makeup kit. But since my arms, legs, stomach, and back were used, I just needed a jacket.

Hey, I made ten! I wasn't allowed to scream at three, though.

I couldn't move for five minutes, and it took me longer than usual to get home.

That would be considered a Reaction Experiment. (Yes, there's more.)

I stayed home for a while and then there came the 'incident'. God, that _hurt_! I woke up three hours later. There was so much blood…

I air freshen the bathroom every hour. I hope the smell is gone by tomorrow. It'll smell nice and fresh if someone has to go.

I walk in and Sayu is watching Ryuga Hideki. She spots me and waves me to come and watch with her.

No way am I sitting through _that_.

"It'll be good for you!" she says. "You both are handsome," She gives me some kind of a knowing look.

Suck up.

She pouts and gives me the Puppy Dog Eyes. Yes, it is capitalized.

I am NOT falling for it. I turn away before I can and walk into the kitchen.

Need something productive. Need something productive. Need something pro-perfect!

"Let me help you, mom," I say, grabbing Tupperware and silverware and helping her distribute it into bowls and plates.

There are four tonight. Dad will be eating home today. It's been a while. The case he's been working on is done. I knew who the criminal was, but they needed to _gather_ the evidence. I wish I can work with them, and I have before, but I need to finish high school and college. I finished my application for To-Oh University and sent it in already. I know it's still early, but I'm at the top of my class and I know that I can go there.

Can't…act…arrogant.

That would be my downfall.

I set up the table evenly and helped mom clean up. Dad should be home soon. I heard the TV turn off and Sayu came in ten seconds later.

"Thanks, Light," mom said and kissed my cheek.

We all heard a car pull in.

"Yay, dad's home!" Sayu jumped for joy and ran to the front door. Mom and I followed.

We saw Sayu and dad hugging in the doorway. They separated and he went to take off his shoes and put on house slippers.

Him and mom kissed (Ew!) and I went to hug him.

"How was work, dad?" I asked as we separated.

"We caught him and he's now serving his time," he said, ruffling my hair. "Great deduction, Light." He smiled tiredly and went into the kitchen.

_I'm making him go to bed early,_ I thought, following him. Mom and Sayu were already seated. Dad sat next to mom and I sat across from him, next to Sayu.

Dinner was quite eventful. Dad asked Sayu and I on how school was, life, and didn't say anything on detective work this time.

I've always wanted to be a detective, and once my schooling was done, I'm going to work with dad in the NPA (National Police Agency). I have high IQ, so I think (yes think, must not be arrogant!) I can become a veteran in no time, well, in the least amount of time possible.

I need my hands to do something. I've already did my homework and whatnot for the rest of the week. So I just helped mom clean the table, wash everything, and put them away.

The clock struck 9:00pm and I stood up. We were all having 'Family Time', but I want dad to get plenty of rest. He's off tomorrow because the case is done, so he should regain his energy.

(That and spend some time with us. We all miss him.)

He has bags under his eyes, and he sways a bit - standing or walking. Sayu and I bring him clean clothes and food so he won't pass out.

No hospital bills thank you very much. Malnourishment, dehydration, and being unsanitary are not what I want him to die of when it's his time.

So, "It's getting late. We should all go to bed." I say.

"Aw, but Liiiiiiiiiight!" Sayu whined. "We still have two hours!"

"Yeah, well, I'm tired." I stood up. "Let's go, Sayu." I grabbed her arm.

"But, but, but-" I already pulled her up the stairs.

"Let mom and dad have some alone time," I whispered into her ear. Dad should get some rest, but I know that he and mom want to be alone together. Still, the thought makes Sayu and I shudder.

"I'll getting potato chips, and we'll watch a movie." It's better if I go.

"Get earplugs," she says, and hops onto my bed.

"Already have." I pull my hood off. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," she smirks and I stick my tongue out at her from the entryway.

…ew, EW, _EW_!

_5pg. This sounds more like a diary entry. '-.- I edited this more times that I even finished writing it – and that's saying something._

_235 hits and 208 visitors! Thanks, guys! 8DDDDD_

_I'M NOT GOOD AT TITLES! DX_

NO_, he didn't walk in them doing 'it', just kissing._

_It's November 5th (2003 or 2006 (you choose)) – a month from when Light picks up the Death Note in the manga/anime.- They make L 8/10 intelligent in the manga and 9/10 in the anime. That doesn't make any sense. They make Light 9/10 both ways. 2003 or 2006. I just realized that's a year before L dies. 00 I remember reading that Light picks up the Death Note in December somewhere before…_

_That leads into my new poll - Should I incorporate the Death Note/Kira/Shinigami/etc. into this story? – Yes, No, Maybe, I don't Know, Doesn't Matter, Whatever You Want_

_Me: Next chapter is Family Time! Although, I think Light and Sayu take Soichiro away. XD_

Everyone: REVIEW!


	3. Family Time!

**ATTENTION: If anything besides the title is different, please notify me.**

_I like my Light. He's adorable. ^-^_

_As promised, Family Time! \(^-^)/ (Watch the emoticon not appear. '-.-)_

Light: Why do you enjoy torturing me?

Me: Everyone enjoys torturing you.

Light: …

I…am not a good writer. BEAR WITH ME, PEOPLE!

I need more poll votes if I want to be sure, please, people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Do I seriously have to say this EVERY chapter?

_Italics = Thoughts and Letters_

**Chapter 2: Family time!**

Light's POV

_Bad images. BAD IMAGES._ I had to crawl to the kitchen and then grab our chips.

THANK YOU EARPLUGS!

_I'm being over-dramatic._ I grabbed four - two each – from the cupboard and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge. _Calm down, Light. Just…don't turn your head._ Closing everything quietly, I crawled back into the family room.

_Lovely._ The TV drawer was right next to the couch.

_I can't see their heads… I don't know if they can hear me, but I just want to get out of here!_ i quietly grabbed the handle and opened it.

_No noise_, I inwardly sighed with relief. Carefully removing a movie, I quickly closed it and nearly scampered to the stairwell.

They wouldn't hear me at this point. But, just in case, I ran up the stairs on my tip-toes.

Barging into my room, I closed and locked the door, nearly collapsing onto my bed.

Sayu poked me. "You alive?"

"…No." I gave her her chips and water.

She took the movie from me and put it in.

I sat on the bed as she clicked play and sat next to me.

The movie was two hours. I felt a little drowsy, though.

I blinked. _Why is it light outside? _I sat up and noticed Sayu asleep next to me.

"Gaagh!" I jumped up, startling her awake.

"We fell asleep!" I grabbed out chips and hid them under the bed as a knock sounded from the door.

"Light? What's wrong?" Damn, must've heard me.

"Nothing, dad." I opened the door for him. Sayu was still sleepy, but was taking out the movie.

"Sayu? What're you doing in here? It's 7:00am!"

"We fell asleep watching a movie," I said.

"…Ok." He blinked. "Well, go get dressed, Sayu. Mom's making breakfast. Oh, how I missed her cooking - way better than some cheap takeout." We all laughed.

"Ok, dad," Sayu said, and gave a salute; "I shall be done at 0730!" and then marched out of the room.

Dad was shaking his head.

"Weeeeeeeeell, time for me to get dressed! Out, dad!" I say, pushing him.

Closing (not slamming) the door in his face, I grabbed a pair of khaki's and a white collared shirt; and headed towards the bathroom.

Sayu was already done, so I did everything I needed to in there.

After breakfast, Sayu and I dragged mom and dad to the car.

"Let's go to Aoyama! One of my friends said that this place called the "Note Blue" is really good!" Sayu exclaimed.

I was bored, just staring out the window. We passed by a car accident. Really bad. I turned away.

We arrived. "Come on, Light-o!" Sayu pulled me across the parking lot. Mom and dad were a ways away.

At the Note Blue, we ordered and ate. I enjoy our family time. We barely ever get to have it.

We walked and shopped the rest of the time, chatting all the way. I missed this…

At least…I can let us still have it.

Sayu grabbed dad and dragged him toward this military stand. I saw her stand by it and give the salesman a salute. We all laughed, including the salesman.

Mom hooked her arm in mine and we kept walking, alerting them so.

People were looking at us. Girls were smiling, and boys were snickering.

_Great. Girls think it's cute, and guys think that I must be a momma's boy. Well, whatever. I actually like doing this with mom._

Once in a while, at least.

**********Line Break**********

Once home and everything related to "fun" done, we all went to bed early. Dad got a call and needed to be at work tomorrow.

Dragging an unwilling Sayu away, I shut her in her room. Once in mine, I spotted a note on my balcony.

_Light-chan,_

_How was mommy and daddy and sissy time? Have fun? Are you still happy? Well, let's have some fun! Saw you guys today. Let's meet in Aoyama. 'Kay, Right-o?_

There was a stain after the hyphen.

I sighed. It just _had_ to be right now?

I changed into my "disposable clothes" – clothes that I usually throw out, and sneaked out the window.

**********I need to be more creative with these…**********

After talking the subway, I walked to the entrance.

"Hello, Light-o." said a voice.

I didn't move and just closed my eyes. I felt him lead me into an alleyway.

**********Skipping for now! 8P**********

I made it home before sunrise. Dad hasn't left yet and I climbed back through my window. I quickly changed clothes and threw them into an isolated garbage bag under my bed. I already threw the chips away before I left.

No ants, thank you.

It was 6:38am. Exhausted, I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

They used lobsters this time. I made it to eight, and got beaten because of it.

**********I'm veeeeery laaaaazy…**********

I woke up at 9:00am. Trying to act like nothing was wrong; I got ready for the day.

Pants and long sleeves.

Those guys are smart; they have everything planned out accordingly. I can always maneuver, but I don't want to risk it. It's better to take it.

I was sore, but I'm a great actor, so it didn't show. Mom served Sayu and me breakfast.

"There was a criminal at Aoyama yesterday." Mom's face was worried. "He was tall and had a full head of hair. Your father said that he loved anything with guns.

Sayu and I paled. Well, now we're going to be wary of salesmen for a while. I think mom saw him, too.

"Your father is going to arrest him today.

I hope so. Sayu just nodded, numbly.

**********Weeeeeeeeee!**********

_5pg. I don't have time! Sorry for no explaining, guys! I'll tell you next chapter (if I can remember)._

L: When am I coming in?

Me: Waaaaaaaaaay later.

…Hehehehehe…

I had to upload and delete this so many times…

I'm going to be presenting orally next week, and since I'm shy and froze one of the last times, I'm going to prepare. So if the next chapter seems more rushed than usual, you'll know why. I also have to present orally some time before third quarter ends – in Spanish – and with a partner that I don't even have yet. Lucky me.

Whatever.

Everyone: REVIEW, PLEASE!


	4. Different

_I forgot _what_ exactly I was supposed to explain._

_Ehehehehehe…someone care to remind me?_

_I'm trying to figure out what day it is. XD If my memory's correct, L died on a Saturday; which makes this November 5th a Thursday, because of the leap year. …Crap. Okay, between breakfast last chapter and the family trip to Aoyama, Light and Sayu went to school. It's ok, since I didn't specify what happened in-between._

_So the rip was Saturday, now it's Sunday. Got it._

_As for my presentation, I prepared, and got an A! 8D I have a group for Spanish now and we perform on Monday or Tuesday. Wish us luck! Lol._

_Spring break is coming for me! 8D One more week..._

_It's Daylight Savings Time here in America. Set your clocks one hour ahead! " Spring ahead, fall behind." …I don't own that quote. XD_

Me: Like I said before, don't be surprised if this is rushed. It's 12:48am right now, Saturday morning.

Light-chan: When's the plot coming?

Me: ~shrugs~ I don't know. Most of my stories write themselves. I know where they're headed, at least…

L-kun: ~pouts~ I want to come in.

Light-chan: And just WHY is HE –kun?

Me: Cause.

Light-chan: …

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**Warnings:** Cussing and violence/implied rape

_Italics = Thoughts_

P.S. Um, the Login wasn't working when I wanted to post this…so this is going to be updated on Sunday. …NO, MY BIWEEKLY UPDATES! DDDDD'X Well, that's sort of my fault, even with all of my homework.

**Chapter 3: Different**

Light's POV

Tomorrow's school, so no nighttime "business".

That's a good thing.

Mom, Sayu, and I saw the salesman on TV running away, with the police chasing after him.

These guys…how can they do this? The world…is not a good place…it's vile, dirty…

Rotten.

Rotten everywhere. I should know. If only there was a way to get rid of it all…

The police caught up and tackled the criminal, handcuffing him, and putting him in the police car, roughly.

The police can't stop it. Some are incompetent to do anything right. Criminals will never learn. Some do. But others…

"Hey, look! There's dad!"

Chief Yagami Soichiro was giving the "We will catch any criminal, no matter what!" speech.

Bah.

The world's not perfect, dad.

You of all people should know.

**********I'm tempted to include L in here, somehow.**********

I did my chores for the day, slowly, and still have a few hours before I go to bed.

Boooooooooriiiiiiiing.

Ugh. Sayu went to hang out with some friends from school and mom left, too. Dad's working on some cases right now.

I feel like being bad: hacking into the NPA database and solving some cases under an alias.

…That doesn't sound too bad.

_What the _hell_ am I _thinking_?_ I stopped in the middle of the stairwell, shaking my head.

I asked dad for cases before. I only got two, and would've finished both faster, if I hadn't had to work with the NPA.

They're alright, but I already figured out the criminal and evidence hours before they all did.

Walking into my room, I lay down onto my bed.

I stare at my window.

If I stare at some light, but not the sun, I might be able to fall asleep.

It worked.

**********Tis 11:17pm. Gotta hurry…**********

"OW!" I almost fell off my bed! Picking myself up, I noticed a rock on the floor with a note.

_Dear Light-chan,_

_Aw, you looked so damn _cute_ having your little nappy time!_

_Let's nap together! Let's meet on the subway to Aoyama._

No name.

I noticed my balcony door open. So, I walk over and jump down a secluded part of my balcony, unnoticed by any passerbys.

Landing in a bush, I stood up and walked to the subway.

Not a lot of people were there, nonetheless, I got on, and it started moving.

I saw them out of the corner of my eye and calmly stood up and walked towards them.

**********Here's a little insight.**********

…_Must…not…speak…_

_Gotta…do…this…_

…_Errrr!…_

**********…**********

I don't know how I made it home. I couldn't have ridden the subway.

At least they were kind enough to throw me in a secluded area, and not somewhere embarrassing.

I climb this vine that leads to the roof, and slide down to my balcony.

I locked it before I left, so, I unlock it and walk inside.

Closing the door, I grab some clothes and hurry to take a shower.

I scrub myself fiercely. My hair is all soapy, and my skin is turning pink.

I don't care.

I stay in there for a half hour more than usual, and finally get out and got dressed. I quietly opened the door, looked both ways, and quickly walked back into my room. I put my disposable clothes into the insolated garbage bag and lay down on my bed.

I was REALLY sore and could barely move. I felt so dirty…but three showers in one day looks too suspicious.

Those guys…they were different than usual. More harsher…and that's saying something. I can't tell, but they were either celebrating something…

…or they lost or were almost caught doing something.

_Ow…_ But right now, I just want some sleep. I already had dinner before my chores.

**********…Interesting…**********

I woke up at 6:00am. I'm not surprised. It's happened before.

I slowly get up and grab my uniform. I knew I'd fall asleep this late, so I changed into my pajamas.

I did everything in the bathroom and went downstairs. Mom already made breakfast. Thanking her, I ate, carefully sitting down first.

Sayu came down, hugged mom, pat my head, and ate with me. When we were done, we washed our plates and put them in the dishwasher. I put it to the correct setting and turned it on.

Mom waved at us as we left for school, with us waving back.

Sayu and I waved at each other as we parted ways to our own schools.

**********…Hi.**********

_5pg. I got 9 minutes to update._

…_It's 12:39am now…8_(_

_Looks like the plots coming in guys! 8D_

Me: I was really tempted to put L in somewhere.

L-kun: So why didn't you?

Me: I had to have Light comment first.

Light-chan: …

L-kun and Me: ~hugs him~

Light-chan: !

Me: ~lets go~

Light-chan: ~blushes~ ( (watch the greater then sign not appear. '-.-)

L-kun: 83

Me: XD

Everyone: REVIEW, PLEASE!


	5. Warning

_I…give…up. The dates are _really_ making me mad…more confused, actually. I read a story where this person said that they used the dates from Death Note. One of them was Light picking up the Death Note from his school on November 28, 2003. Did a little research, and I read that Japanese students go to school Monday through Friday, but up until noon on Saturdays; 8:30am-3:00pm generally. - Yahoo Answers –_

_So, I'll give you guys a treat! That will happen a week earlier (Nov 28 – Dec 5 is 7 days XD)._

_And this chapter skips ahead in time. Goody for you all, ne? 8D (Last chapter ended on November 9th, and so is the beginning of this chapter.)_

Me: I plan to make this long. It's 11:25pm on Tuesday, after all. ^-^

(Never mind. I wrote on my profile that I may not update on Saturday. But, I felt bad, so I just wrote two and a half more pages to make it five. Sorry, guys. 8_(. It has some good stuff in it, though! ;) I try to do biweekly. Right now, I'm the healthiest in days, so, I'm going to finish this, and am going to school tomorrow. Today was a Teacher Work Day, anyway. So, it's updated on a Monday, instead of a Saturday or a Sunday. Sorry, guys. 8_( )

L-kun: Am I going to be in here? ~unknowingly pouts~

Me: Light-chan?

Light-chan: STOP-

Me: LIGHT-CHAN?

Light-chan: I don't know.

Me: Me neither. ~shrugs~ I might. Let us see…

I don't own Death Note or Yahoo Answers or the info from that story or anything else I've missed.

P.S. Isn't Light an atheist? …Well, he is here.

**Warning:** OOCness from Light

_Italics = Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics = Voice**_

**Chapter 4: Warning**

Light's POV

…Are my pheromone levels too high? Because this is just getting on my nerves. I had to dodge yet _another_ girl today. And all the guys keep pestering me about them, claiming one of them cute, another hot, this one sexy, that one a 10.

Oh. My. God. Leave. Me. ALONE!

Lunch break.

I have to grab my lunch, and to avoid stalkers (I think I have a few following me), I rush into the men's bathroom; sitting on a toilet in a stall, quietly eating.

…WHO FOUND ME?

Why? Why? Why? I narrow my eyes toward the window to get a look at-

…

I'm in school. They should _know_ not to bother me here.

He waved me over. There are no cameras in here (thank God). Even though I'm an atheist, I hear that phrase every day that it's engraved in my brain. I finish the rest of my lunch and slowly get up to throw it away. Kids eat some of their lunch in here, like a snack or drink, so it wouldn't be unusual for some food to be in the trash in here. I wash my hands after depositing the tray, and make my way to the window and open it a little.

"Light-chan!" He opens the window all the way and jumps in. he gives me a _crushing_ bear hug. "How's my favorite little pumpkin pie?"

They use names from my looks half the time.

"Fine. And you?" If I'm courteous, he'll more likely go away sooner.

I hope.

Then again, I am sort of curious as to why he's here, and why they were all acting strange before.

…Who says that I'm going to voice my thoughts?

He lets go and gives a sloppy kiss on my forehead. "You…are…ADORABLE!" he picks me up and gives me a big grin.

…Is he high? My stare is blank.

"What's wrong, Light-chan?" He twirls around a bit. "Aren't ya glad to see me?"

I force a grin, "Yup!" and hug his neck.

…He's been drinking. Is he even allowed to be here without causing a commotion?

"RIIIIIIIIIIING!"

And speaking of commotions…

"Aw…," he pouted and puts me down. "Our fun time is over." He frowns, but then brightens again. He grabs my collar and pulls me in for a kiss.

_Please let there be no one to walk in…_

He pulls back, ruffles my hair, jumps back through the window, and closes it.

Not wasting anytime, I wash up, making sure any noticeable areas of mishap were unnoticeable, and walk out calmly to my next class.

**********TIME SKIP! 8D**********

Monday, November 16, 2003

…Ok. I'm confused (!). I haven't seen them in a week, not since one of them visited me during school. Well…

Who's complaining!

This has been the best week of my life! I did everything with my family, hung out more (but not too much) with friends, and actually rested for a few days. (The first three were terrifying. I thought it was going to be a trap.)

Although, I'm a little worried about a trap coming, I'm not so afraid of going to bed now. This has never happened before. The longest was three days, because of a plan.

…No…I don't want to remember that. Please…go away…

Shaking my head furiously, I continued my walk home from school.

At the door, I unlocked it and went inside.

"I'm home!" No response. _Hm, looks like no one's home._ I take off my shoes and set them by the door. I walked calmly to the kitchen and open up a cupboard. My eyes lit up as I saw barbeque potato chips and snatched them. Opening it, I pull out one and eat it.

On cloud nine from my favorite food, I walk up the stairs. Eating another one, I open the door to my room and went in.

…_Well, my room seems to be in order. No disarray. Nothing._

_Great!_

I closed and locked my door and flopped down on my bed. I finish the chips right when I finished my homework. I grab a volume of one of the books in my bookcase and start reading from where I left off.

_**Hello.**_

I yelped, crashed and landed in a heap onto the floor, the book flying across the room and hit the wall. As I watched it slide to the floor, I hear a familiar voice laughing.

_**Relax, Light. **_He chuckles._** It's just me. I'm fully energized this time around! But just in case…**_

_Wha?_ My eyes got heavy and became half-lidded. I just made it onto the bed comfortably before everything went black.

**********…I got nothing.**********

I awoke to a black void-am I really awake? I rub my eyes. Still black.

Suddenly, a circle of light shines down on me.

"Ehehe, cliché, much?"

Then another ray of light shined down two feet in front of me to reveal…me?

The look-a-like smiled at me as the rays morphed together to become one.

"_**Hello, Light." **_His voice sounds a little deeper than mine. Wait, is he…

"Dark?"

He grins. _**"Ah, you've remembered."**_ He claps his hands together. _**"Wonderful. Saves me the trouble of explaining again."**_

I look him over. He looks exactly like me, except his hair is longer, sharper, and a little disarray. His eyes are a darker brown. His clothes reflect mine. I took off my tan school jacket and tie and am just wearing the white collared shirt and beige pants. His collared shirt is black, one collar and cuff up –the opposites- while the other collar down and cuff rolled. His pants are a sickly green color. My white socks contrast with his black socks.

"_**I'm very flattered to be examined."**_ I snap my eyes to his and I can feel myself blush. He laughs. _**"Oh, calm down, I don't bite."**_ His grin makes me think otherwise. His teeth are whiter and sharper. _**"To save energy, I've brought you into our mind. And before you ask, our mind is not entirely a 'black void.'"**_ He chuckles.

How did he-

"_**We are the same person, Light."**_

Oh.

"…You want to talk to me. What is it?"

His grin falters and soon turns upside-down into a frown. …I got to stop watching TV. It's messing with my brain.

"_**Yes, it is."**_

Oh yeah.

"_**Hehe…but seriously."**_ He locks eyes with me. _**"This is very important, Light."**_

I gave him my full attention.

"_**I have to warn you. Something big and terrible is going to happen very soon."**_ He thinks for a moment. _**"Actually, a few things."**_

I blink. "You mean with them?"

"_**Not **_just_** with them, Light. Not just with them."**_

"Onii-chan!" A voice enters our mind. Everything begins to flicker as I start to wake up.

"_**Sayu picked a baaaaad time. Listen! Light! Watch yourself from now on. Be wary! Be like you've been doing. Don't let anyone get close. Push family away if you have to. BE CAREFUL!"**_

His last words echo in our mind as I awake to see a smiling Sayu.

**********I'm evil, aren't I? ;)**********

_6pg. Hm. Better than 5. 8D 1,608 words on Word Count. 1,923 on the site. 00 Weird, huh? 10:32pm; Monday night._

_Yeah, I'm sick right now. DX Want some advice? DON'T GET SICK. Especially what I have, but I'm not going to go into details. All you need to know is that it's hell. If you want to know, PM me._

Me: Well, now, isn't this a nice surprise?

Light-chan: NO! What was he going to say!

Me: All in due time, Light-chan. All in due time.

Light-chan: AARGH!

L-kun: He's OOC.

Me: I know. That should be a warning. …Done. ^-^

Light-chan: Wow.

Me: Yup.

L-kun: Eeeyup.

Everyone; Reviews are very much appreciated. So are faves and alerts.

Me: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, or just plain read this story. Domo arigato gozaimasu! (Thank you so/very much!) \(^-^)/


	6. Stalker

_I'm probably going to write some chapters in advance (probably not, I might be too lazy XD) because FCAT and EOCs are just weeks away. My AP class isn't looking too good, so...yeah…_

_And here is another last minute chapter. I might actually take my time. Uploading Saturday night is sort of the same as uploading Sunday morning. Who goes to bed before midnight? Anyone? (Aaaaand now it's Monday. Gomen. But at least it's two weeks exactly, right? :3)_

Me: Yeah. I've already updated later before. No big deal. It's basically the same thing, as long as it's in the range.

L-kun: !

Me: I almost wrote you in. _Almost._ I wanted to save that.

L-kun: …

Me: Hug him, Light.

Light-chan: No.

Me: You're going to hug him, anyway. I've already stated that.

Light-chan: No.

Me: Fine, then.

Light-chan: 0.o

Me: ;)

Light-chan: !

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Chapter 5: Stalker**

Light's POV (Should I just do third person?)

"Wake up, aniki!" Ugh. Why Sayu? Whyyyyyy…. I turned away from her.

…"GAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I jumped up, shivering. Sayu was grinning, holding an empty bucket.

Why you little-

"It's dinner time!" She patted my head and skipped out.

Great. Now I have to change before I get a cold.

**********Hi!**********

I calmly walked downstairs to see my mom and Sayu sitting already.

"You look upset, ani, what's up?"

"Nothing." I brushed her off and put some food on my plate.

Sayu gasped. "Don't tell me…"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

"You have a date coming up!" Sayu gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"…No."

"Yes. Now, who is it?" She set her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands, looking at me expectantly.

"I don't have a date with anyone, imōto," I said, eating.

"Now, stop fighting, you two," mom said, "if Light doesn't want to talk about it, then let's let him be."

I can _feel_ mom grinning behind her fork.

"O.K. mom," Sayu said, digging in to her food.

And now I can feel _her_ grinning, too.

**********The Next Day**********

Walking out of the prison cell and out of the prison A.K.A. classroom and school, I moved towards an open area to eat my lunch. Sitting down on a clean patch of grass under a tree, I picked up a rice ball and began eating.

Sayu and mom have always questioned me on my sexuality a lot. I never responded until I got sick of them asking. I remembered that they squealed and hugged me; saying that they will support me and whoever I chose to be with.

That meant a lot to me. But…

I never told dad.

I'm too ashamed. I examined my chips as I thought about it. Dad was a moral kind of guy. He always believed on doing the right thing. But he grew up in a time where homosexuals weren't publicly accepted. They're not really now, either, but things have changed since then. But the people who were raised in such a way haven't much…

I sighed, and finished my chips. Picking up an apple, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Pretending to overly enjoy the fruit, I peered at the distraction and my eyes widened a bit.

There's a man staring straight at me, hidden behind the school building. He's a little far, but I could make out blue-black hair, and a suit. I thought that his eyes were actually shining, but it turned out that it was just his glasses.

_Another stalker,,,? I've never seen him before. He looks like a college student. Probably a senior._

I was amused, although a little creeped out. His gaze looked hungry…

Not good. _So_ not good.

RIIIIING!

Saved by the bell! I gathered everything, threw out my trash, and walked back to class.

**********?**********

_He's following me…looks like I'm going to have to take a detour._

"What a wonderful day!" I stretched my limbs out. "I feel like running."

I got into position and took off. The wind pushed my hair back as my feet kept slapping the pavement. My arms moved in rhythm with my legs. Peering at the stalker, I noticed him trying to catch up with me, inconspicuously. I smirked.

I slowed to a stop and stretched again. I could hear shoes scraping and some rustling. He must've dived in a bush. We had run into the park.

Smiling, I walked in the midst of it. Stalker dude couldn't seem to find me. A safe getaway…

"Did you know-"

"So buy today!"

"I-I love you…"

"We interrupt this program for-"

"And in other news…"

Wait, what?

I turned the channel back to the anchorman. He looked sweaty and nervous. His grimace confirmed it.

He said, "A-and they said that they'll never submit and will fight to the v-very end!" His eyes seemed to bulge and his hands started to shake, the papers in them ruffling together.

Beeeeeeeeeep…

…What just happened?

I got up from my bed and booted my computer. I clicked on a video of the latest news.

"_We interrupt this program for an announcement to everyone. A g-group has come to inform us t-that they will not be stopped. They will do their job to uphold peace on Earth, a-and they said that they'll never submit and will fight to the v-very end!"_

I exited out and hacked into the NPA database, undetected. Scrolling down, I noticed my father and his coworkers working on a case that was titled, "Suspicious Murders Found Throughout Kanto – Plus Thefts, Murders, Etc.".

_So dad knew about this group. That must be why he hasn't been home in a while…_

I got out quickly and was about to delete history when I noticed something off about the lighting in the news video. In the bottom corners, a light was reflected from the camera angle, and you can see the back round. Two shrouded men were looking straight at the anchorman, but their faces were hidden.

…_Are those guns that they're holding?_

**********8)**********

_5pg. Well, the plot's coming on quite nicely, isn't it?_

Aniki – informal – "bro" …or can be used to address one another in a street gang

Ani – older brother

Imōto – little sister

Me: Next update is on a Saturday this time. I have to study, though.

L-kun: Where am I?

Me: Right here.

L-kun: …Light-kun?

Me: …Let's…leave him alone right now…

Light-kun: ….

Me: I shall be uploading EKTABC's sometime soon, so be on the lookout! The poll has been decided, but you can all still vote if you want. I'd like to hear your opinions.

Everyone: Reviews, faves, alerts, reading, etc. this story are so very much appreciated.


	7. Confrontations

_Eep! I totally forgot about this! Must've been FCAT and the upcoming EOC's…my Geometry one is on Tuesday, so…_

Me: Don't bug me! I must type! ~whoosh~

L-kun: …

Light-chan: …

Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note.

P.S. Mistake! My line break didn't show! It was between Light getting away from stalker-dude and him watching T.V. last chapter. It was supposed to say, "Two Weeks Later".

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Chapter 6: Confrontations**

~Some Time Later ~

Light's POV

Stalker-dude keeps on following me. He's not part of the group, and this is the first time I've seen him. He must be a transfer student. I wonder if it'll be O.K. to talk to him.

…No. he can be a new member, and they might be testing me…

"See you later, Light!" my friends hollered. I was startled out of my daydream. Placing a fake smile on, I waved at them as they walked away.

I saw stalker-dude smile and crept forward.

Noooooo way, dude.

I moved to a crowded area. Ha ha! Peering back, some people made their way around me. When they cleared, stalker-dude disappeared.

I got to think of a better name. But, where did he go?

I wasn't paying attention, so I was completely surprised when I was yanked into an alleyway. Figures. I closed my eyes and waited. I can feel him pulling me back towards the end. He gently pushed me down to the floor, and I unconsciously sat lotus position, trying to think.

"Do you know what's going on?"

I opened my eyes to see him. He's quite attractive, but not my type – if you count the attempted kidnapping.

"Do you know what's happening?" he repeated, in a different sentence.

I cocked my head to the side. I'm not giving him my voice.

"The strange murders, thefts, killings, rapes…they've all gone down. The crime rate has made a dramatic decrease in the last week or so. That strange group on T.V. said that they will stop crime…Heart attacks…the heart attack rate has gone up significantly – although most of the victims had a healthy respiratory and cardio history. Their circulatory system was fine as well." He paused. "You are a brilliant specimen, Light Yagami. I'm sure you must have a few theories to go by. May you share them with me?

_No. And how does he know my name? …I don't think I should be surprised anymore…_

He shifted my position into leaning on the wall. "I'm sorry for putting you through this, but I had a feeling that you wouldn't tell me, otherwise.

_I'm not even going to tell you now. That's not all that he wants. He must think that by working together, I will develop an attraction that must not be contained, thus, leading to love; possessiveness; and obsessive tendencies. He doesn't even seem like a detective, but in that line of work. A career in the Justice system, I'm sure._

"Please?" he leaned in to my ear, and whispered. "May you work with me? We can destroy the cause of these unnatural occurrences together…"

_His tone says otherwise. It's like he wants them to continue. He probably wants to hear my opinion in whether I go by the justice of the groups, or the justice of the system. He must know my father if he knows my name, probably even Sayu and mom, too._

"Talk…" He grabbed my arm, "or else…" and twisted it.

I've had practice with this, so it's easy to hide my expression. Acting skills do have their moments.

He growled, and twisted harder, pushing me to the wall.

Frustration, much? Ha ha! Oh, I must be getting crazy…this isn't even bothering me. It's either that I'm so used to this I've developed an immunity, or I'm turning into a masochist.

"We apologize for the interruption," said a booming voice, "but we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO. We now take you live to the ICPO."

His head snapped up to the source, as mine did more slowly. It was the big screen that resides in the middle of the city.

"I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

_L…?_

"Kira, I understand your motivation, and what you home to achieve, but what you're doing right now…is **evil**."

_Who is this guy? And is he insane? Showing his face on a worldwide broadcast opposing kira…_

_Wait a minute._

All of a sudden, Lind L. Tailor seized up, seemed to choke, clutched his heart, and cried out. Then his head hit the desk and his body went limp.

"Oh dear," Stalker-dude said. "Looks like L hasn't thought things through."

_Actually…_

The screen changed to a white background with an old English letter L in the middle.

"I…I had to test this just in case, but I never thought that it would actually happen." His voice was distorted. "Kira, it seems like you can kill people without being there in person."

I let a small smile snake its way over my face. Nobody could've been that stupid.

"Lind L. Tailor was a criminal scheduled to be executed today, and was arrested in secret without any release in the public. It seems that even you couldn't obtain that information.

"But I assure you, L, is real. I do exist.

"Now, try to kill me!"

Stalker-dude squeezed my arm and shirt. "He…he must be insane!"

Heh.

"Can't you do it?"

Stalker-dude let go of me.

"Well, Kira, it seems like you can't kill me. So, there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. I'll give you one in return."

He grabbed my face. "You won't see the last of me. We shall destroy them _before_ L!"

"This was announced to be a worldwide broadcast, the truth is. This is only being broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan."

"Wh-what?" He won.

"We were going to do this all over the world until we found you, but now that is unnecessary. Your first kill was in Shinjuku. The police treated this as an unrelated incident. His crime was the least serious, and only reported inside Japan; which leads me to deduce that your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long.

"We decided to do Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily, we found you.

It won't be a matter of time before I sentence you to death."

_He says that so calmly._

"I am very interested in how you kill, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you."

"He talks too much." Stalker-dude looked _pissed_. He turned to me. "You're still not talking. So, that leads me to believe that you agree with me."

_Nope._ I blinked at him like he had grown three heads.

"Let's meet again soon, kira." The T.V. turned static. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Stalker-dude's face.

"Light," He grabbed my collar. "Tell me, do you follow Kira or L?" He said L with a little disdain.

I gave him an amused look.

He looked mad at first, and then he changed his expression. "Aw, aren't you cute." He leaned in close. "We are _so_ working together." He giggled maniacally a bit.

_Why do I always attract the crazy ones? Whyyyyyyy?_

"Farewell…Light-chan." He tried to kiss me, but I tilted my head back, and he kissed the wall. He sputtered and spit on the ground a few times. I quietly made a getaway.

**********Tis late right now.**********

I burst out laughing in my room. I _so_ want to meet this L guy!

**********My humor has left me.**********

_5pg. Booooorrrriiiinngg. Death Note spawned off of that. Most of the broadcast was from the English Dub of the Death Note anime episode two: Confrontation. I got the title from the episode name, but added an "S". Do you get why? ;)_

Me: 2:56am Sunday morning. …Well, at least it's before two weeks. CX You guys can talk now.

L-kun: I'm finally in! C8

Light-chan: Great. Now you can stop whining.

L-kun: ~grabs Light-chan~ And I can do something instead, no?

Light-chan: ~blushes~

Me: We have a while for that.

L-kun: NOOOOOOO!

Light-chan: MY EAR!

Everyone: Review, please! Faves, alerts, PMs, questions, etc. are also welcome!


End file.
